1. Field
The present disclosure relates in general to an apparatus for generating plasma and, more particularly, to a medical plasma generator and its application for producing plasma and irradiating it onto a human body for the purpose of treatment or care.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally a plasma generator is an apparatus in which gaseous molecules are separated into positive ions and negative electrons between cathode and anode electrodes to which a high frequency or a high voltage is applied. In this plasma generator, the electrodes may be installed in a vacuum state or in the atmosphere. Nowadays plasma generators are widely applied to a great variety of fields such as a semiconductor, a printed circuit board (PCB), synthesis of advanced materials, a surface treatment of polymer, a surface treatment of metal, environmental cleanup, medical instrument, sterilization and disinfection of groceries, and the like.
Plasma generators specially used for medical services are mostly atmospheric plasma generators that produce plasma at atmospheric pressure. The atmospheric plasma generator is effective for sterilization since chemical species such as atomic oxygen or OH radical in plasma oxidizes cell walls of germs. In addition, plasma is used for a nucleon destruction of bacterial cells, hemostasis and coagulation of blood, stimulation and repair of skin, removal of skin debris, teeth bleaching, athlete's foot, abscess, skin cancer, boils, and the like. High-energy plasma may be used for a surgical treatment that burns off human tissue.
In particular, a medical plasma generator should ensure its safety since it directly irradiates plasma onto a human body. For example, it is required to prevent an electric shock caused by a leakage of a high-voltage current used for the generation of plasma. Additionally, an easy and reliable control or regulation of plasma emission and irradiation is required to prevent physical injury and also to allow the use in a surgical treatment.
Furthermore, a medical plasma generator needs a great convenience in use and a reduction in size. Particularly, miniaturization for easy handling and a simple control of plasma emission are essential in applying a plasma generator to an endoscope.